


BatFam ABO Week: Day 6

by Raven_Hallowryn



Series: BatFam ABO Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Breastfeeding, Brudick - Freeform, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentions of past mpreg, Omegaverse, all the goddamn titans under one roof, batfam abo week, bbrae - Freeform, joyfire - Freeform, lian and cerdian will be just fine, no dead babies in this universe, the living ones anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: Dick is excited to see his friends at the annual Titans meet-up, the old Titans are excited to meet the new member of the Bat Pack.(Entry for Day 6 of the BatFam ABO Week 2020)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Garfield Logan/Raven, Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, hinted Tim Drake/Kon-El, implied Garth/Dolphin, implied Raven/Joseph Wilson, implied Raven/Joseph Wilson/Garfield Logan
Series: BatFam ABO Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685221
Comments: 16
Kudos: 193
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	BatFam ABO Week: Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> _BatFam ABO Week 2020_  
>  Day 6: **Breastfeeding/Lactation** ~~– First Time –~~ **Titans**
> 
> -Check out all the prompts on tumblr.  
> -I obviously continue to be late. Here's day 6.  
> -Continuation of Day 5 with a time skip.  
> -If any character is OOC or if there are any character slip-ups it's because I was juggling too many voices and got really tired.  
> -Lot's of breastfeeding talk, be warned.
> 
>   
> I'm going to try to keep all my entries to the the BatFam ABO Week in the same universe so they are all part of the same story.  
> 

Having a newborn baby around was actually really different from what Dick had expected.

He thought he was going to fall in love with the baby and he did, but he also thought it was going to be a little boring. He was fully prepared for months of an endless routine of baby screams, feedings, diapers and naps, always too tired to focus on much else in between, he was pleasantly surprised to discover how wrong that assessment turned out to be.

Sure, the routine was there, he could set a clock by the intervals between feedings, and yes, he was exhausted all the damn time, but it was far from boring- every day brought something new and wonderous and he was fascinated watching the pup grow and learn about the world. He was also surprised by how much he was learning about the rest of the pack too, Bruce included, just by how they acted with the newborn around.

Dick carried the baby everywhere (much to Alfred’s dismay) because he couldn’t stay away, every time the child was asleep he melted at the sight and couldn’t wait to have his bundle of joy awake again and focusing on him again, every time someone was around he couldn’t help but show off his precious pup and gloat.

There were other distractions for Dick though, like the unexpected benefit of gaining a surprising amount of time to read and catch up on all sorts of personal things since he was too tired for actual physical work. It also turned out that running comms for the rest of the family every night was much harder work than he expected but it was rewarding and kept him from feeling useless.

And of course, there was the pack.

Currently, of their actual clan, Jason was the only one that wasn’t living in the manor but even he popped up constantly to visit them and when he did he nested like crazy with Dick and the pup, even more than Damian, which was saying a lot; their omega instincts were through the roof with a new kid influencing them.

Extended pack members like Kate, Steph or Barbara visited a lot, Alfred was more nurturing than ever and far more emotional than anyone was used to seeing him. Everybody fawned over the new pack member and Bruce was surprisingly doting and eerily overprotective.

Bruce was also shockingly mellow with the baby around, even sleep deprived he was easier to deal with at home, spoiling them rotten because he just couldn’t seem to help himself anymore (even Damian took advantage of that). Out of the manor was a different story though, away from all the scents of aggressively nesting omegas and a newborn pup to influence him, the alpha took out his exhaustion and crankiness on everything else.

The only real problem with this new reality was that Dick was itching to go out, he’d had his baby for a full month before he finally made it out of the house even once for something that wasn’t doctors appointments.

He was out now though and even though and he fully intended to make the best of it.

The New York Titans headquarters was usually empty, the official tower was in San Francisco after all, but East River had been their first HQ so the annual Titans meeting always took place there out of some sort of tradition that they had never decided on but still happened.

It wasn’t that much of a meeting though, more like a gathering or a party for all the Titans, old and new, to mingle and catch each other up on their careers. Dick was dying to get there, for once he was happy they were meeting in New York because there was no way he could travel all the way to the tower for the time being, even if he had Tim and Damian with him.

They were barely inside the HQ and Tim was already looking antsy and searching around the massive space for his group, there weren’t that many people present yet so he spotted Kon and Cassie immediately on the other side of the room, both in civvies and waiting for their friends.

Really, the bats were still the only ones that wore disguises, hoodies and sunglasses around their teammates when out of costume and it wasn’t so much about hiding from the other heroes as it was because they were part of a rich near-celebrity level clan and being spotted with known vigilantes was a hazard for all of their identities.

“Go on.” Dick encouraged with a grin, busy removing his coat and hanging it up with the rest.

“You sure?” Tim asked, his eyes shifting from Dick’s face to the sleeping baby against his chest on a sling.

Dick smiled, he knew Tim’s pack instincts were telling him to stay close to the pup now that they were out of their territory and away from their alpha. Dick found that adorable. “It’s fine Tim, these are all friends and I’m not going to leave the building so go to your team.”

“Ok.” Tim leaned in and nuzzled the baby’s hair before pressing his cheek to Dick’s for an affectionate little rub before he dashed off. “Call if you need, D.”

Dick just waved and turned when he heard a familiar irritated tongue click. “What, little D?”

“Tt. He should not be leaving your side.” Damian sulked, he was still somewhat baby-faced but already as tall as Tim (maybe a little taller) so he looked a almost silly practically pressed to Dick’s side, a cross between bodyguard and clingy child.

“Dami, you should go too, your team is right there and unlike the rest of us you’re all on call in case of an emergency.” Dick nudged the teen and nodded towards the group of costumed teenagers crowded in a corner, somewhat avoiding the older crowd.

“I can’t leave you and the pup alone!” Damian sounded appalled by that idea, he was suffering from the exact same instinct as Tim.

“Dami, I’m not going anywhere and within the hour this building will be crawling with superheroes, making it literally one of the safest places on Earth. Go on, go change into your suit, I promise I’ll say something if I need you.” Dick nudged the teen and smiled.

“Comms stay on.” Damian warned and, like Tim, took a moment to scent the baby. He was acting like he was going off into a fight when the odds were that they’d all be just yards from each other all day long.

“Sure thing.” Dick nodded impatiently.

“Do not do anything reckless.” The teen ordered but there was no real bite in it.

“Love you too, baby bat.” Dick shooed him in the direction of the armory.

“Likewise, _dat_.” Damian let slip the endearment and disappeared before Dick could react to it. He’d been doing that a lot lately- calling Dick father and then leaving before it could get awkward, not that it would but it was still something new and Dick had a tendency of getting all gooey over it and that flustered the teen.

Dick spotted some of his own people on the massive gray couches by the balcony and gravitated towards them. Joey and Rose were arguing over something in sign language, Rachel was right next to Joey but cuddled together with Gar in the far end of the couch and Donna stood up as soon as she spotted Dick and opened her arms for a hug.

“You made it!” The amazon smiled and gave him a careful embrace, watchful of the baby.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Dick hugged back.

“Nobody would blame you, you have a newborn, Dick.” Donna smiled and stepped back to admire the still sleeping pup. “She’s even cuter than the photos.”

“Then maybe you should take some better photos, you’re the photographer.” Dick chuckled and turned to the others. “Hey, guys!”

Everybody was quick to get up and share their own hugs and greetings before they all settled down, Rose still looked a little annoyed at her brother over something and Gar smelled like he was close to a heat, maybe a couple of days away, which explained why he kept cuddling up to Rachel and why she allowed the public display of affection for once with more than a little protectiveness.

“Where are the others?” Dick wondered, looking around.

“Well, you know Wally, for someone so fast…” Donna began.

“He’s always late.” Dick finished with a nod.

“Vic is around somewhere, he promised the kids he’d check out the updates to their security system.” Gar piped in, stretching like a lazy cat and leaning close to coo over the baby. “Look at her little hands, babe, they’re so tiny!”

Raven did in fact join her partner to stare quietly at the pup, and for that matter so did Joey. Dick just smiled at them.

“And Roy is coming with Kory.” Donna filled in but Dick already knew that part.

“Obviously.” He replied. “What about Garth?”

“I don’t know but he said he was coming. So did Karen.” Donna explained with a shrug. “Kyle is off-world. No idea what Hank or Dawn are up to these days.”

With that, Donna got up to get herself and Dick some drinks, she probably wanted to avoid talking about the other teammates they had lost through the years, the topic sometimes came up in these gatherings.

There was some idle chatter for a few minutes until the Donna returned with Victor in toe, Cyborg was clearly in a great mood and practically lifted Dick off the ground in a hug before he settled down to admire the baby too.

Just as Dick started drinking the soda the amazon brought him, the baby woke up to Victor playing with her wispy black hair with his huge metallic fingers, apparently startled by the scent, but the pup didn’t cry, she just stared around as if confused by the strange surroundings and sounds.

“Is that my new niece?!” A familiar voice called from the door and everyone turned only to see a blur because a second later Wally was kneeling in front of the baby while the teens on the other side of the room stared at the display and whispered excitedly, only the new Kid Flash seemed unimpressed. Bart had arrived with Wally too but made a beeline for Tim.

“Actually, she’s _my_ niece.” Another voice piped in, and this time when they all turned another familiar redhead waved from the door, he too brought a child but Lian was hardly a baby anymore at seven years old.

“Mine as well.” Kory added cheerfully next to Roy as they all made their way to Dick. She looked beautiful in a violet sweater dress with her hair loosely braided.

“Look at all my favorite redheads arriving at the same time.” Dick teased and got up to hug them all, he also gave Lian a peck on the cheek. “Any my favorite little niece too.”

“She’s your _only_ niece, Dick.” Roy ruffled the girl’s dark hair until she made soft flustered noises and hung off his arm to stop him. “She wanted to see her baby cousin.”

“Dick, it never ceases to amaze me how much she looks like you.” Kory commented with dazzling smile, cooing over the new baby.

“Well, a little paler and with the same pout as Robin over there.” Roy amended, pointing a thumb at Damian that had joined his team in costume but whose attention was solely on Dick and the pup, then again Tim was looking their way too, they were probably nervous by the sheer amount of people flocking around Dick.

“Had to get something from her dad.” Dick smirked, proudly showing off his baby girl. “Jay didn’t come with you guys?”

“You know how he is about Titans stuff.” Roy rolled his eyes but it was true, Jason hadn’t fit in with the team as Robin and after that he’d chosen not to get involved with them as a group. “He’ll show up after the party though, we we’re kinda hoping to talk to you, all three of us.”

“Sure. Everything ok?” Dick didn’t quite get why they didn’t just show up at the manor, the moment Kory and Roy had mated Jason, Bruce had opened an exception for his metahuman rule in Gotham (only for personal reasons though, never to work, that was a ‘Duke only’ privilege) so they were free to pop up if they wanted.

“Everything is wonderful.” Kory smiled reassuringly.

“Can I hold her?” Wally interrupted, looking eager and excited like a child on Christmas.

“Sure, Walls.” Dick gently passed the baby over and the speedster melted over her.

“Oh gosh, she’s so _cute_.” Wally almost squeaked the word. “I can’t wait to hold the twins like this.”

“Found the other parent yet?” Dick wondered about that, years before Wally had seen his own future during a mission and knew he was going to have a son and daughter someday but thus far he had yet to settle down with anyone, much less have kids.

“Not yet… I think?” The speedster deflated a little but the smile didn’t fade. “It’s ok, given the timing it shouldn’t be long now.”

“Why is everyone piled together like… Oh, hi, Dick!” Garth had finally arrived and broke into a grin of his own when he realized what all the commotion was about.

“Hey, Garth!” Dick shared another hug, this time with his oldest Atlantean friend. “How’s things? How’s your little boy?”

“Growing like a weed.” Garth smiled but then sighed a little sad. “I wanted to bring him but, you know...”

“Still can’t breathe out of the water, huh?” Dick guessed, sympathy and a little disappointment in his voice.

Tempest nodded and greeted everyone else, he stole a spot on the couch next to Wally and fixated on the new pup too, she had started to fuss in the speedster’s arms from all the strange new scents. “She’s adorable, Dick, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Dick preened and retrieved his baby, rocking her softly to calm her down. Lian chose that moment to perch over the back of the couch and lean over, making funny faces at the pup.

“What’s her name anyway?” Garth asked, and Dick was reminded that he hadn’t seen his friend in well over a year.

“Oh, right.” Dick shifted to show everyone his daughter and smiled widely, lifting up the pup’s hand in a little mock wave. “Guys, allow me to officially introduce you to Alfie. Alfie, meet all your Titan aunts and uncles.”

“Alfie? That’s an unusual name.” Rose commented and when Joey smacked her arm and signed something about being rude, she shrugged. “What? It _is_ unusual.”

“If you have any complaints, Wilson, I’ll be glad to take them.” Damian was suddenly there, frowning with his arms crossed over his chest. He’d probably been eavesdropping and getting antsy.

“Robin picked the name.” Dick clarified with a chuckle and nuzzled the baby. “But we all love it, don’t we, Alfie?”

“It means ‘wise’.” Damian stated defensively with a slightly pouty expression that with the mask on only looked haughty and annoyed as he stared at Rose. “More original than naming someone named after a mundane flower.”

“She’s named after her granddad.” Dick deflected before Rose could react, he snickered at Damian’s attitude but the explanation earned a few understanding nods, at least until they turned confused when he added- “The neutral one anyway.”

Damian opened his mouth to say something else but Tim was suddenly there and trying to divert his attention so Dick could hang with his friends without the tense atmosphere Damian’s overprotectiveness brought along. Robin huffed in annoyance, he gave Dick a questioning look and when Dick nodded he glanced around at the older Titans before slipping away with Tim.

“That brat is so damn rude.” Rose rolled her eyes.

“He’s not that bad.” Dick defended and when several people gave him flat looks he shrugged. “Ok, he’s a little aggressive sometimes but that because he’s bad at showing how much he cares.”

“Damn baby alphas.” Rose muttered and Dick was reminded that very few of his friends had actually ever been around Damian without his scent blockers.

“Is he an alpha though? You’d be surprised.” Dick teased and exchanged knowing grins with Roy and Kory before leaning back on the couch with the increasingly fussy baby. “Should you be saying that anyway? You’re an alpha.”

“I was never that bad.” Rose defended and her brother smacked her arm again.

 _«No, you were worse.»_ Joey signed and earned himself a rude gesture from his sister. They usually got along well, had gotten very close over the past couple of years, it made Dick wonder what had them so annoyed at each other.

“What’s up with you two?” He asked distractedly as he hauled Lian to sit next to him and allowed her to carefully hold the baby since she was still intent on making faces and trying to get the pup’s attention.

“Nothing.” Rose grumbled.

 _«Dad is in Gotham.»_ Joey signed.

“Joey, what the fuck?” Rose hissed at her brother.

 _«It’s his pack’s turf, he would find out anyway.»_ Joey signed openly for everyone who understood to see.

“It’s fine, guys. I’m sure Batman can handle him.” Dick tried to diffuse the argument but he did worry about what the hell Deathstroke might be doing in their neck of the woods.

“So, huh…” Victor stepped in to change the subject, taking a swig of his own drink. “How come you look so great, Dick?”

“Don’t I always?” Dick joked, only half confused.

“No, I mean, I thought new parents always looked tired and stressed out.” Cyborg clarified with a shrug.

“Oh, I’m exhausted as all hell, don’t let my good looks fool you.” Dick grinned and raised his sunglasses, propping them on his head so everyone could see the dark circles under his tired eyes. “I’m just happy, that makes up for the rest.”

“And how’s your mate?” Raven spoke a full sentence for the first time, casually scratching behind Gar’s ears until he purred.

“He really _does_ look like crap right now.” Dick laughed and finished his drink, setting the empty bottle on the coffee table. “One lone alpha in a house full of omegas and a newborn pup? Yeah, his protective instincts aren’t letting him sleep, he’s been _very_ cranky.”

“I wouldn’t like to be a criminal in Gotham right now.” Roy commented with a wince at the idea of a sleep-deprived, pissed off Batman taking out his frustrations and overprotective instincts on his work.

“No, you really wouldn’t.” Dick smirked but it quickly turned into a much gentler expression. “He’s been great though, haven’t seen him smile so much in ages.”

“The Bat… smiling?” Wally, who other than the bat pack itself worked closer with Batman than any of the people in the room, shuddered like a ghost had gone through him. “Wow, that’s a haunting image right there.”

Dick laughed again, a few others snickered too (Dick could hear Damian and Tim chuckling over their comms as well and realized they were still watching), but before anyone could say anything else the baby was wailing loudly and making Lian panic a little bit.

Dick retrieved the pup from the girl and gave Lian a little peck in the forehead and a thank you, told her to go raid the snack table while he rocked Alfie gently, trying to calm her but only managing to get her to cry louder.

“Everything ok?” Donna moved to the spot Lian had vacated. She, Kory and Garth were starting to hover and pouring out alpha pheromones around the newborn like only family could, Rose and Raven also looked a bit on edge though they didn’t approach.

“She’s probably just hungry.” Dick assured them he started to reach of his shirt and then paused pointing vaguely at the area of his chest. “Do you all mind if I…?”

Nobody objected, there a few encouraging nods, a couple of shrugs and some neutral expressions but everyone just fell back into random chatter, talking about their civilian jobs and what their mentors were currently up to.

This led to Kory excitedly explaining her new modeling job for an activist campaign and only vaguely skimming over the fact that her family was harassing her again. Then came a lot of ranting from Roy about Oliver Queen, some talk about Wonder Woman’s latest diplomatic missions and Donna’s new photography exhibit, Garth gushed about the most recent feats of the younger Aqualad in Atlantis as well as bragged about his toddler and wife, Victor and Wally shared new stories about the League, even Rose spoke about an assignment in Thailand and Joey invited everyone to his next art show.

Rachel was the only one really keeping quiet, she was listening intently but her focus was on an excited but sluggish Gar and a nervous-looking Joey.

It was nice to hear them all so happy, it was incredibly rare to catch a moment when at least one of them wasn’t in the middle of a crisis with some supervillain or another. Then again, Dick knew better, some of them likely were in the middle of something dangerous and just didn’t want to ruin the mood by bringing it up, they all knew the drill by now.

Dick was aware that all the talk had started mostly in a polite attempt to give him some degree of privacy but he honestly didn’t care about that, pretty much everyone in that room could attest that Dick Grayson was shameless so when he pulled up his sweater and bared his chest for Alfie to latch onto a nipple, he was perfectly comfortable.

“Aren’t you… a little embarrassed?” Rose asked, blushing just a little as she tried not to stare at the nursing baby.

“It’s literally the most natural of bodily functions, why would it be embarrassing?” Dick cocked a brow curiously.

Roy interrupted his own tirade about something Lian had done to impress Oliver, to say- “Yeah, everybody has tits, what’s the big deal?”

“Nobody ever saw _you_ breastfeed, Roy.” Donna countered.

“That’s because I wasn’t around any of you at the time, it has nothing to do with shame.” Roy shot back with a frown. “As I was saying, Lian actually hit the bullseye with this adorable pink compound bow I made her, because _of course_ she did, and Ollie goes…”

Dick tuned out on that particular story, he’d heard it a few times already and knew how impressed Oliver had been only for Lian to innocently make a comment about shooting that she had picked up during her and Roy’s trip to the Navajo reservation, she had no idea how lewd the words actually were and got Green Arrow all flustered and sputtering, which made Dinah, Roy and Emiko laugh their butts off.

Instead of joining in on the talk, Dick let Roy have the attention and relaxed. He was surrounded by the exhilarating and familiar scents of his best friends, helping recharge his social batteries, their voices and laughter the perfect background noise while he focused on Alfie.

The pup’s big bright sapphire eyes were drooping a little as she sucked greedily and one of her tiny hands was wrapped around Dick’s finger, her baby scent was perfect and peaceful and Dick could stare at her for hours. He just felt loving and at ease, the exhaustion of the past few weeks becoming barely a blimp in the middle of all his happiness. He wanted to bottle that moment and keep it forever.

There was a little tap on his knee and Dick looked up to find Joey gesturing at his chest and signing. _«Doesn’t that hurt?»_

“What? No.” Dick gave a surprised chuckle. “I mean, maybe when she starts teething, I don’t know, but right now? It actually feels kinda nice.”

_«Nice?»_

“Yup.”

“Nice how?” Rose now, just as curious as her brother and catching the attention of some of the others.

“It’s hard to explain.” Dick tilted his head in thought, watching the way Alfie’s tiny fingers gripped one of his, everything about her was just so small and delicate. “Part of it is a sense of accomplishment and pride, I think, and part is all animal instinct and bonding time. Mostly, it’s hormones.”

“Hormones?” Rose’s nose scrunched at the word.

“It’s complicated.” Dick shrugged.

“No, it’s not.” Rachel pipped in calmly and started explaining like someone who had memorized an encyclopedia (which, on second thought, maybe she had). “Breastfeeding triggers the release of endorphins and several hormones, particularly oxytocin, aka the love hormone. It’s supposed to help with the bonding process and other essential things.”

The empath gave Dick a rather penetrating look that slowly softened in a small smile, Dick would bet that she was tapping into what he was feeling at the moment and seemed to like it immensely.

“It’s also a nice fuzzy _high_.” Roy added with a smirk and when several people gave him reproachful looks he shrugged. “What? It is! Heroin ain’t got nothing on oxytocin. I would know.”

“Anyway…” Dick tried to steer away from any addiction related topic around Roy. “There’s also the relief.”

“Relief?” Wally this time, he seemed to have become interested the moment the talk turned a little scientific.

“Yeah, if you let the pressure build up it starts to hurt like a motherfu-…” Roy began only for Dick to interrupt him.

“Roy, can we not swear in front of the kid?”

“She’s a baby, she doesn’t get it.” The archer rolled his eyes.

“I meant _your_ kid.” Dick jerked his head lightly at a spot just behind the redhead.

“Oh, shit.” Roy jumped and turned to find Lian staring at him while munching on a pizza slice. “Hey, princess.”

“Daddy, you promised I could see the costumes.” Lian whined impatiently, Dick already knew she had a big fascination with vigilante suits and armor, in fact she always gushed about Robin’s outfit (and Kory’s ever-changing purple alien armor too).

“Right. I did, sweetheart.” Roy nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“I can take her.” Kory smiled and floated over the couch to take Lian’s hand.

“Thanks, hotness.” Roy grinned when Kory leaned in for a kiss that turned intense enough to make a few people blush.

Kory then guided the girl towards the trophy room where copies of their old suits and masks were encased. Roy watched them go and Dick caught the besotted dreamy look on the redhead’s face, it made him smile.

In way he was a little proud, maybe he shouldn’t be but a part of him still thought that if he hadn’t dated them in the past maybe his exes wouldn’t have gotten close and found love with each other and Dick’s own packmate. He was glad, he loved them all, he wanted them happy.

Alfie’s grip on Dick’s finger slipped and he looked down to see that she was close to dozing, sucking lazily and sleepy. The scent of contentment the baby gave off made him feel warm all the way down to his bones and she looked so soft and squishy, so tiny and comfortable that he wanted to keep staring at her forever.

“What’s it taste like?” Gar suddenly asked out of the blue, staring right at Dick and looking a little dazed, like he hadn’t even meant to speak out loud. The chatter around them died out and everybody gave the shapeshifter odd looks that had him blushing dark green. “What? I’m curious!”

 _«How would he know…»_ Joey began to sign and Gar still wasn’t perfect at ASL but after years around Jericho he knew enough to get where this was going.

“Like you wouldn’t taste yours if you ever got the chance.” Gar poked Joey’s cheek and stuck out his tongue like a child, it just resulted in making Joey blush too.

Jericho raised his hands to start arguing in a flurry of movement but Rachel took one of those hands, lacing their fingers together gently and whispered something in his ear that had him nodding and calming down. Meanwhile, Gar was back to looking at Dick, expecting an answer.

“It’s slightly sweet, watery and fatty.” Dick replied easily.

“That does _not_ sound great.” Gar made a grossed out face that garnered some chuckles.

“Oh, I don’t know, some people say it’s good.” Dick smirked slightly at the insinuation.

“…What people?” The hesitant nervous question came from Wally.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Dick teased and wiggled his brows, bringing his hand up to rub absentmindedly at his mating mark.

Wally frowned for a moment, then picked up the gesture, gaze honing in on the bite scar, and his eyes went wide. “Oh, gross!”

Dick laughed loud enough that Alfie was startled awake completely, she was clearly done nursing though so he fixed his clothes and held her up to his shoulder, patting the pup’s small back gently to burp her. Several people laughed along with Dick but a few, like Roy and Victor, reacted exactly like Wally, recoiling with their faces twisted in disgust.

“Ugh, after what Jay told me about you and the Bat I shouldn’t be surprised but, still, TMI.” Roy shuddered at whatever mental image he was conjuring up. “Kinda makes me wish for the mysterious need-to-know silent treatment you Bats always used to pull.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Dick laughed even harder.

They were still laughing and chatting when they noticed there had been an influx of new people now scattered around the massive room- some were more recent heroes or temporary members Dick barely talked to, Tim’s green lantern friend, Jackson holding hands with someone they couldn’t see from the couch, Dawn chatting with Karen as they both removed their coats at the door, Kory returning from the trophy room with a laughing Lian on her shoulders, and even Miguel, who Xiomara challenged to arm wrestle while Cassie took bets.

Then someone suddenly cranked up the music a few notches, not enough to be obnoxious or too loud to chat but enough to start to feel more like a party.

“Let’s get this party staaaarted!” Someone yelled from somewhere in the room, Dick was pretty sure it was Bart but he couldn’t see the speedster anywhere (or Wallace for that matter). Tim was laughing though so it was a safe bet (then again, he could be laughing about whatever Conner was whispering at him with a shit-eating grin).

Damian was still stiff and had inched closer to the couches again to keep an eye on Alfie like the overprotective big brother he never denied being, his current team took turns in the surveillance room or tried to mingle and join in on the fun. Some people in Dick’s group scattered a little too, mostly for food or to go meet up with some of the others before circling back.

Donna pulled out her camera, Wally and Roy started arguing over who got to hold Alfie next, Vic and Gar talked video games, and Kory sprawled out next to Dick, who just relaxed surrounded by good company.

It was good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred deserves to be honored more often.
> 
> I'm also thinking of doing a second chapter for this entry, possibly revolving around Dick stumbling on Slade after the party as well as whatever it is Jason, Roy and Kory want to tell Dick.  
> Anyone have any guesses of what will happen?
> 
> I've already mentioned in day 5, my plans to _eventually_ add second chapters to most of these entries, so subscribe to the different entries if you don't want to miss anything.
> 
> Please drop a comment if you enjoyed this, I live for them and that's hat motivates me to write the other entries quickly.  
> Since I'm trying to make all entries to this ABO Week part of the same story, feel free to share your theories of what happens next.


End file.
